Delpan - CN
The Theocracy of Delpan, commonly known as Delpan, is a Theocratic Democracy composed of three states and two federal districts. Delpan has a long history of oppression, primarily due to its neighbor Cephle. It is a very religious country, which has been the source of much of its oppression. Delpan is mostly desert, and up until the last thousand years has been almost entirely uninhabitable, with the exception of the area now known as the District of Delpan. History Settlement and Early Colonization Delpan was first discovered by the ancient Distrians, and was deemed uninhabitable due to a lack of water. However, the coast was fertile grassland, and surrounding the whole of the coast many settlements popped up, many of which became major trading towns. Delpan at this time was known as Wendelcry. When Ancient Distria fell, the empire was split into three parts: Cephle, Histali, and Parish. Delpan fell under the rule of Cephle, and almost immediately was neglected by its rulers. This went on for centuries, until the Voltaists came to Delpan. Voltaist immigration Around the year 950, an unnamed voltaist priest came to Wendelcry at the port of Falerii and found it matched the described "Lost Holy Land" the prophetess Mellsinto described. He traveled to the Delpan River Island, and found a small colony of Voltaists living there. He rushed back to the Caliphate of God and spread the word- and millions flocked to their found holy land. The pilgrims then called to be split from Cephle and join the Caliphate, but the Cephle government forbade it. For the next 200 years, until 1159, the local voltaist populace accepted this and quietly grew. In 1159, it was discovered that there was water very deep under the ground, and that new pumping systems allowed the water to be pulled up to the surface. This made it so the entirety of the desert was now habitable for humans, and the population of Wendelcry exploded and even more people immigrated into Wendelcry to live in their holy land. Cephle in Delpan The Cephle government was overwhelmed, and they failed to enforce the law in Wendelcry. Riots broke out, and the Emperor of Cephle sent in more of the military to quell the flames. In no time a soldier was killed, and an emergency Cephle parliament was called to discuss the issue of Voltaism in Wendelcry. They then issued a new parliament for Wendelcry's local governing. Because of the then restless nature of Wendelcry, no politicians wanted to touch the Wendelcry Parliament in fear of ruining their careers. After a while, a rightwing organization in Chure, called the Emperors Chosen Few was elected to the parliament with no opposition. The Emperors Chosen Few was a racist, fascistic party that believed the only way to bring peace to Wendelcry, and to an extent, Cephle and the neighboring lands, was to reinstate Distria under Cephle and unite the country under one race. Wendelcry at this time was comprised mostly of Aramaic people, and the Emperors Chosen Few believed the superior race was that of the White race. Almost immediately the Emperors Chosen Few quelled the uprising, which brought them popularity in the government of Cephle. Next, they quietly began sending white families to live in Wendelcry and have children with the Aramaic people, in order to slowly racially wipe Wendelcry. In 1266, The Emperors Chosen Few was granted complete and permanent control over Wendelcry. After this unexpected move happened, they began systematically and quietly killing Aramaics and replacing the population with white people. Of course, people noticed, and riots began breaking out. A state of emergency was declared and martial law was put into place. Anyone caught breaking the curfew or going to a voltaist church (unless they were white) was taken to a concentration camp and worked to death. Wendelcry and Revolution After 20 years the government of Cephle stopped ignoring the Emperors Chosen Few's war crimes and declared them enemies of the state. The Emperors Chosen Few in retaliation declared Wendelcry as an independent nation from Cephle, with themselves as the national government in response. This began the First War of Supremacy. In 1290 Wendelcry was defeated, and the racist government was removed. The citizens of Wendelcry had already gained nationalistic sentiments, and the Cephle government feared annexing the short lived territory would cause another civil war. Wendelcry was kept independent but as a puppet state of Cephle. Things kept like this for close to a hundred years, when in 1385, the citizens became disillusioned with their puppeted government. __FORCETOC__ Category:Cerean Nights Category:Place